Skynet/Bio
Skynet is a highly advanced artificial intelligence. Once it became self-aware, it saw humanity as a threat to its existence and decided to trigger the nuclear holocaust Judgment Day and deploy an army of Terminators against humanity. Skynet is at fully fledged war with the Resistance in 2018. It has mass-produced Series 600 Terminators that it is using as primary foot soldiers as well as its Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers. It is also kidnapping humans en masse to study their skin for the upcoming Series 800 Terminator. Skynet is also actively seeking to capture and terminate both John Connor and Kyle Reese, key persons of the Resistance. It succeeds in deploying a different tactic than before, fooling Resistance command by faking a vulnerability in the Terminator signals. By using the tactic, Skynet located the USS Wilmington and destroying the submarine along with the high-rank Resistance commanders and officers. However, it fails to kill John Connor and Kyle Reese and suffers a tremendous setback when Skynet Central is destroyed. __TOC__ Battle vs. Omnicorp (by Deadliest Issue) 5 EM 5 T-800 In a Skynet factory,5 EM 208s are searching for the Skynet main computer to destroy it due to the Omnicorp's fear of mass destruction caused later.An EM sees a shut downed T-800,but then the EM detects the T-800 is going to wake up,EM shot the T-800 with the Armor Piercing round 5 EM 4 T-800 4 T-800s emerge and shoots their Miniguns.One EM was caught and get destroyed 4 EM 4 T-800 The other EM shoots with the Flamethrower round but effects a little on a T-800 and then rushes to the Terminator and kicks the head into the ground 4 EM 3 T-800 A T-800 sees an M27 Westinghouse Plasma Rifle and shoots it to 2 EMs and the 2 EMs countered with 2 accuracter shots 2 EM 3 T-800 The EM sees an explosive barrel and kicks it to the Terminators and shoots it and it explodes 2 EM 0 T-800 5 T-1 Out of nowhere,5 T-1s emerge and barrages the 2 EMs with the Chainguns but one managed to destroy one. 5 ED 0 EM 4 T-1 An ED-209 bursts out of the window and shots the T-1s with the Cobra Assault Cannon 5 ED 2 T-1 The T-1 "Rushes" to the ED and shots to the face with the minigun 4 ED 2 T-1 5 HK Aerial 5 HK Aerials bombed the place unknowingly with the T-1s inside the factory,all destroyed 5 XT-908 5 HK Aerial An HK spots an incoming XT and shoots it but XT's speed managed to prevail the shot and counters with the Surgical Bomb Units to 3 Aerials 5 XT 2 HK Aerial The 2 HK Aerials split up and 3 pursuits and 2 pursuits.The firsts HK shots a burst of Missiles to the 2 XTs and managed to bring it down 3 XT 2 HK Aerial The other HK Aerial goes down to a trench below the pursuit area and the XTs follow the HK but then the HK stopped and when the XTs are still down,it drops bombs. 1 XT 2 HK Aerial A XT bursts to the HK an destroys the whole body by ramming itself to the Hunter Killer 1 Vs 1 Now the XT spots the HK Aerial and flies towards it,ready to bring the Micro Missiles.The HK Aerial also bursts into speed and when they both almost crashed the HK counters the Missiles with it's own missiles too and finishes the XT with the Machine Guns,then the HK goes back to the Skynet main compute room Winner : Skynet Expert's Opinion The Skynet has managed to declare a war on the Earth and nearly destroyed it all.So facing a private civilian corporation is OK for Skynet although Skynet nearly lose technology to the Omnicorp To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Flood (by Prometheus5) Battle being written. Winner: It is a Tie. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios